marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-1010
This is a Universe created by Bridgetterocks and featured in Assemble! and Marvel's Young Avengers Residents A *A-Bomb / Rick Jones *Aamir Khan *Abomination / Cpt. Emil Blonsky *Absorbing Man / Carl "Crusher" Creel *Adam Warlock *Adamant / Jennifer Hathaway / Agony *Adhira Deol † *Adolf Hitler † *Adrienne Frost † *Aero / Melody Guthrie *Agamotto † *Agent 13 / Sharon Carter *Agent 33 / Kara Lynn Palamas † *Agent Alphonso Mackenzie *Agent Anne Weaver *Agent Antoine Triplett † *Agent Barbour *Agent Benny Pollack *Agent Billy Koenig *Agent Brock Rumlow *Agent Charles Hinton *Agent Claire Wise *Agent Daniel Sousa *Agent Deems *Agent Eric Koenig † *Agent Hart *Agent Isabelle Hartley † *Agent Jacobson † *Agent Jack Rollins *Agent Jack Thompson *Agent Jasper Sitwell † *Agent Jemma Simmons *Agent Kris Boyle *Agent Leo Fitz *Agent Mahir Ranzack *Agent Melinda May *Agent Nekhene / Cerulean Garrard *Agent Noelle Walters † *Agent O'Brien *Agent Oliver † *Agent Peggy Carter *Agent Piper *Agent Rafael Sosi † *Agent Richard Lumley *Agent Roger Browning † *Agent Sam Koenig *Agent Shaw *Agent Tomás Calderon *Agent Tyler *Agent Venom / Eugene "Flash" Thompson *Agent Victoria Hand † *Ahura Boltagon *Amos *Anti-Venom / Eddie Brock *Anton Ivanov *Alaris *Albert Rackham *Aldrich Killian † *Alexander Pierce † *Alex Wilder † *Alisa Jones † *Alisha Whitley *Alistair Smythe *Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie *Amelia Voght *Amir *Ancient One *Anderson Cooper *Angar the Screamer / David Angar *Angel / Archangel / Warren Worthington III *Angela / Aldrif Odinsdottir *Angie Martinelli *Anole / Victor Borkowski *Anoop Deol *Ant-Man / Scott Lang *Apocalypse / En Sabah Nur *Aragorn *Archimedes *Arclight / Philippa Sontag *Ares *Arize *Armor / Hisako Ichiki *Audrey Nathan *Auran *Aurora / Jeanne-Marie Beaubier *Avalanche / Dominikos Petrakis *Avril Lavigne *Ayo *Azazel *Azimuth B *Bakuto † *Balder *Baltag † *Bambi Arbogast *Banshee / Sean Cassidy *Baron Blood / John Falsworth † *Baron Harbin Zemo † *Baron Hademar Zemo † *Baron Heinrich Zemo † *Baron Heller Zemo † *Baron Helmut Zemo *Baron Herman Zemo † *Baron Mordo / Karl Mordo *Baron Wolfgang von Strucker *Bashenga / Black Panther † *Bastion † *Batroc the Leaper / Georges Batroc *Beast / Hank McCoy *Beast *Beetle / Abner Jenkins *Ben Parker † *Ben Urich *Benjamin Deeds *Bereet *Bernard Houseman *Beta Ray Bill *Betsy Beatty *Betty Brant *Bevatron / Fabian Marechal-Julbin *Bishop / Lucas Bishop *Black Bolt / Blackagar Boltagon *Black Cat / Felicia Hardy *Black Knight / Dane Whitman *Black Knight / Nathan Garrett *Black Mariah / Mariah Dillard *Black Panther / T'Challa *Black Tom Cassidy / Thomas Cassidy *Black Widow / Natasha Romanoff *Blackheart *Blackout / Marcus Daniels † *Blackwing / Joseph Manfredi *Blade / Eric Brooks *Blake Tower *Blink / Clarice Ferguson *Blink / Clarice Ferguson (Mojoverse) *Blizzard / Dark Iceman / Donald Gill *Blob / Frederick Dukes *Blockbuster / Michael Baer *Bob, Agent of Hydra *Bobby Fish *Bolivar Trask *Bowman *Brian Hayward *Brian Jones † *Bride of Nine Spiders / Alessa *Bruno Carrelli *Bruto the Strongman / Bruce Olafsen *Bulldozer / Henry Camp *Bullseye / Dark Hawkeye / Lester C *Cable / Nathan Summers *Caleb *Caliban *Callie Hannigan *Callisto *Candace Miller *Canelo *Cannonball / Sam Guthrie *Capo *Captain America / Steve Rogers *Captain America / Falcon / Samuel Wilson *Captain America / Joseph McCarthy † *Captain Britain / Brian Braddock *Captain George Stacy † *Captain Irving Forbush *Captain Marvel / Ms. Marvel / Carol Danvers *Captain Mar-Vell *Carl Mach / Phage *Carla Talbot *Carnage / Cletus Kasady *Catseye / Rebecca Shaffer *Chase Stein *Chatty Bob *Chess Roberts *Chester King / Arthur † *Chief Roger Dooley † *Chimera *Chodak *Christian Frost *Christian Ward † *Christine Everhart *Clair *Clea *Cloak / Tyrone Johnson *Cloud 9 / Abigail Boylen *Coat of Arms / Lisa Molinari *Cole Miller *Colleen Wing *Col. Chester Phillips *Col. John Jameson *Col. Ray Schoonover / Blacksmith † *Col. William Stryker, Jr. *Colonel Yon-Rogg *Colossus / Piotr Rasputin *Commander Peter Corbeau *Commander Robert Gonzales † *Connie Lin *Constrictor / Frank Payne *Cordelia Frost *Corporal Timothy "Dum-Dum" Dugan *Cosmo *Cottonmouth / Cornell Stokes *Councilman Malick *Councilman Rockwell † *Councilman Singh † *Councilman Yen † *Councilwoman Hawley *Crawford *Crimson Dynamo / Anton Vanko *Crosta *Crystal / Crystalia Amaquelin *Cullen Bloodstone *Cyclops / Scott Summers *Cypher / Doug Ramsey D *Dagger / Tandy Bowen *Daimon Hellstrom *Daken / Akihiro *Daniel Drumm † *Dani Moonstar *Daniel Whitehall / Werner Reinhardt † *Dante Chapman † *Darcy Lewis *Daredevil / Matthew "Matt" Murdock *Darryl *Dazzler / Alison Blaire *Deacon Frost *Deadpool / Wade Wilson *Death *Death Locket / Rebecca Ryker *Deathlok / Michael Collins *Deathlok / Agent Mike Peterson *Denarian Rhomann Dey *Derek Bishop *Destroyer *Detective Carl Hoffman *Diamondback / Willis Stryker *Dino Manelli † *Director Commander Abigail Brand *Director Phillip "Phil" Coulson *Dracula / Vlad Dracula *Drax the Destroyer / Arthur Douglas *Dr. Abraham Erskine † *Dr. Arnim Zola † *Dr. Betty Ross *Dr. Doom / Victor von Doom *Dr. Erik Selvig *Dr. Faustus / Johann Fennhoff *Dr. Goodman *Dr. Helen Cho *Dr. Leonard "Doc" Samson *Dr. Martha Connors *Dr. Midas / Cosmic Man *Dr. Moira MacTaggert *Dr. Nicodemus West *Dr. Noah Burstein *Doctor Octopus / Otto Octavius *Dr. Phineas T. Horton † *Doctor Strange / Stephen Strange *Dr. Streiten *Doctor Voodoo / Jericho Drumm *Domingo Colon *Domino / Neena Thurman *Donald *Donald Pierce *Dormammu *Dorothy Underwood *Dorothy Walker E *Edwin Jarvis † *Egghead / Elihas Starr *Eggsy Unwin / Galahad *Eir † *Elaine Grey *Electro / Max Dillon *Elejea *Elektra Natchios † *Ellen Brandt † *Ellie Roberts *Elliot Randolph *Elixir / Josh Foley *Elsa Bloodstone *Emma *Emma Frost *Empath / Manuel de la Rocha *Emperor D'Ken Neramani *Enchantress / Amora *Eric Savin *Eva Bell *Eva Belyakov † *Excavator / Ricky Calusky *Executioner / Daniel DuBois *Executioner / Skurge *Exodus / Bennet du Paris *Exterminatrix / Oubliette Midas F *Fabian Cortez *Faith Shabazz *Fandral the Dashing † *Father Lantom *Felix Blake *Firestar / Angelica Jones *Fixer / Paul Norbert Ebersol † *Flint / Korvostax / Jason / Jaycen *Forey *Francis Noche *Frankenstein's Monster *Franklin "Foggy" Nelson *Frigga † G *Gabe Reyes *Gabriela Pertuz *Gambit / Remy LeBeau *Gamora *Gazelle'' ''† *George Talbot *Gertrude Yorkes † *Ghost Rider / Johnathon Blaze *Ghost Rider / Robbie Reyes *Ghost Rider (1,000,000 B.C.) *Giyera † *Gladiator / Kallark *Glob Herman / Robert Herman *Goldballs / Fabio Medina *Gordon † *Gordon Lefferts † *Gorgon / Gorgon Petragon *Gorgon / Tomi Shishido *Grant Ward † *Graviton / Dr. Franklin Hall *Graymalkin / Jonas Graymalkin *Great Gambonnos / Ernesto & Luigi Gambonno *Green Goblin / Norman Osborn *Greg Norris *Grey Gargoyle / Paul Pierre Duval *Grid / Dinesh Deol *Griffin / John Horton *Grim Reaper / Eric Williams *Groot *Grove *Growing Man *Guardian / James Hudson *Gwen Stacy H *Haechi / Mark Sim *Hammer *Hammerhead *Hank Pym / Ant-Man / Giant-Man *Hank Thompson / Agent Cameron Klein *Harley Keener *Harold "Happy" Hogan *Harold Meachum *Harpoon / Kodiak Noatak *Harry Hart / Galahad † *Harry Osborn *Havok / Alex Summers *Hawkeye / Clint Barton *Heather Bishop *Heather McNeil *Heather Rand † *Hellfire / J.T. James *Heimdall † *Hellion / Julian Keller *Henry Peter Gyrich *Hera *H.E.R.B.I.E. /Humanoid Experimental Robot B-Type Integrated Electronics *Hercules *High Evolutionary / Herbert Wyndham *Hive † *Hogun the Grim † *Holden Radcliffe *Hope Shlottman *Hope Summers *Howard the Duck *Howard Stark † *Hulk / Robert Bruce Banner *Hulkling / Teddy Altman / Dorrek VIII *Human Cannonball / Jack Pulver *Human Torch / Johnny Storm *Human Torch (Android) / Jim Hammond *Husk / Paige Guthrie *Hybrid / Scott Washington I *Icarus / Joshua Guthrie *Iceman / Bobby Drake *Ian Boothby *Ian Quinn *Indra / Paras Gavaskar *Inferno / Dante Pertuz *Ink / Eric Gitter *Inventor / Thomas Edison (Clone) *Invisible Woman / Sue Storm *Iridia *Iron Fist / Danny Rand *Iron Fist (1,000,000 B.C.) † *Iron Lad / Nathaniel Richards *Iron Man / Tony Stark *Iron Monger / Obadiah Stane † *Iron Patriot / War Machine / Col. James Rhodes *Iron Spider / Amadeus Cho *Ironclad / Michael Steel *Isaiah Bradley *Iso / Xiaoyi Chen J *Jack "Battlin' Jack" Murdock † *Jack Terraerton *Jackson Norriss *Jack O'Lantern / Steven Levins *Jacqueline Falsworth *Jacques Duchamps *James Wesley † *Jane Foster *Janice Robbins / Agent Rebecca Stevens † *Janus *J.A.R.V.I.S. *Javitz / Isaac Javitz *Jebediah Guthrie *Jeff Kaplan *Jeryn "Jeri" Hogarth *Jessica Jones / Jewel *Jiaying † *Jidenna *Jin Lin † *J. Jonah Jameson *Jocasta *Joey Gutierrez *John Grey *John Kesler *Jonathan "Junior" Juniper † *Joseph Danvers, Sr. *Joseph Danvers, Jr. *Josh Richardson *Josie *Joy Meachum *J'son *Jubilee / Jubilation Lee *Juggernaut / Cain Marko *Julia Cabot † *Julie Harrison *Julien Beckers *Justin Hammer / Crimson Cowl K *Ka-Zar / Kevin Plunder *Kacy *Kade Kilgore *Kamran *Kane *Kang the Conqueror † *Karen Page † *Karla Faye Gideon *Karma / Xi'an Coy Manh *Karnak / Karnak Mander-Azur *Karnilla *Karolina Dean *Kate Bishop *Katya Belyakov † *Kebo † *Kenji Ozawa † *Kenny "Kong" McFarlane *Khn'nr / "Captain Mar-Vell" † *Kid Omega / Quentin Quire *King Carelius *King Eitri *King T'Chaka / Black Panther † *Kingpin / Wilson Fisk *Kitty Pryde *Klara Prast *Klaw / Ulysses Klaw *Koko *Korath the Pursuer *Kraglin Obfonteri *Kraven the Hunter / Sergei Kravinoff *Kurse / Algrim the Strong *Kyle L *Lance Hunter *Lash *Laufey † *Lawrence Wilkins *Legacy / Genis-Vell *Lei-Kung the Thunderer *Leland Owlsley † *Leonardo da Vinci *Lincoln Campbell *Lineage / Gordon Nobili *Living Laser / Arthur Parks *Living Mummy / N'Kantu *Living Pharaoh / Living Monolith / Ahmet Abdol *Liz Allan *Lizard / Dr. Curt Connors *Loa / Alani Ryan *Lockheed *Lockjaw *Locksmith † *Loki † *Longshot *Lonnie Wilson *Lorelei *Lori Henson † *Lt. Rafael "Rafe" Scarfe *Lucia von Bardas † *Lucio † *Luke Cage *Luther Banks † M *Madame Gao † *Madame Masque / Giuletta Nefaria *Mad Thinker *Maggie Rae *Magik / Illyana Rasputina *Magneto / Erik Lehnsherr *Majestrix Lilandra Neramani *Major Glenn Talbot *Malcolm Ducasse *Malekith the Accursed *Malice *Mama Mabel / Mabel Stokes † *Man-Ape / M'Baku *Man-Thing / Theodore Sallis *Mandarin *Manifold / Eden Fesi *Marci Stahl *Marcus Scarlotti *Mark Allan *Maria Hill *Martin † *Martyr / Phyla-Vell *Mary Jane Watson *Mason Sackett *Mastermind / Jason Wyngarde *Master Mold † *Matvey Lægreid *Maximus the Mad *May Parker *Maya Hansen † *Medusa / Medusalith Amaquelin *Megan McLaren *Megan *Melter / Christopher Colchiss *Melvin Potter *Mephisto *Meredith Quill † *Merlin *Merree † *Microchip / David Lieberman *Miles Lydon *Militant *Misty Knight *Mockingbird / Barbara Morse *M.O.D.O.K. / George Tarleton *Mojo *Mole Man / Harvey Elder *Molly Hayes *Moondragon / Heather Douglas *Moon Knight / Marc Spector *Moonstone / Dark Ms. Marvel / Karla Sofen *Morbius the Living Vampire / Michael Morbius *Morgan le Fay *Morgan *Morlun *Morris Bench *Mosaic / Morris Sackett *Mother Bones *Mr. Fantastic / Reed Richards *Mr. Hyde / Calvin Zabo *Mr. Sinister / Nathaniel Essex *Mrs. Pertuz † *Multiple Man / James Madrox *Muneeba Khala *Murakami † *Mysterio / Quentin Beck *Mystique / Raven Darkholme N *Nahrees *Naja *Nakia *Nakia Bahadir *Namor McKenzie *Nathaniel Malick † *Nebula *Nicholas "Nick" Fury *Nico Minoru *Nicole *Nightcrawler / Kurt Wagner *Nightmare *Night Nurse / Claire Temple *Nitro / Robert Hunter *Noam *Nobu Yoshioka † *Noh-Ah *Noh-Varr / Dark Captain Marvel *Norah Winters *Northstar / Jean-Paul Beaubier *Nova Prime Irani Rael *Nova / Richard Rider *Nova / Sam Alexander *Nur / Frank McGee O *Odin † *Officer Bailey *Officer Jean DeWolff *Okoye *Oksana Sytsevich † *Old Lace *Omega Sentinel / Karima Shapandar *Owl / Lee Owlsley P *Pagon *Panacea / Ash Minnick *Patricia "Trish" Walker *Patriot / Elijah Bradley *Percival "Pinky" Pinkerton *Phillip Jones † *Phoenix / Dark Phoenix / Jean Grey *Phoenix Force *Photon / Monica Rambeau *Piledriver / Brian Calusky *Pistol Pete / Peter Stokes † *Plasma / Leila O'Toole *Plex / We-Plex Supreme Intelligence System *Polaris / Lorna Dane *Politus † *Pop / Henry Hunter *President Barack Obama *President Bill Clinton *President John F. Kennedy † *Pvt. Gabe Jones *Pvt. Jim Morita † *Princess Python / Zelda DuBois *Princess Ravonna Renslayer † *Prodigy / David Alleyne *Professor X / Charles Xavier *Professor Lee Wing † *Professor Miles Warren *Professor Truett Hudson *Psylocke / Betsy Braddock *Punisher / Frank Castle *Purple Man / Zebediah Kilgrave † *Pyro / St. John Allerdyce Q *Quake / Agent Daisy Johnson / Skye *Queen Mother Ramonda *Quicksilver / Pietro Maximoff R *Ragnarok / Dark Thor *Raina † *Ramon Hernandez / Lasher *Raphael Saadiq *Reader *Rebbecca Kaplan *Red Hulk / General Thaddeus "Thunderbolt" Ross *Red Skull / Dell Rusk / Johann Schmidt *Rescue / Virginia "Pepper" Potts *Reva Connors † *Rhino / Aleksei Sytsevich *Richard *Richmond Valentine † *Rictor / Julio Richter *Ringmaster / Maynard Tiboldt *Riptide / Janos Quested † *Richard Salmons † *Robbie Robertson *Rocket Raccoon *Rockslide / Santo Vaccarro *Rogue / Horseman of Famine / Anna Marie *Romeo *Ronan the Accuser *Rosalind Price † *Roxanne "Roxy" Morton / Lancelot *Roxanne Simpson † *Ruben Mackenzie S *Sabretooth / Victor Creed *Sally Avril *Samuel "Happy Sam" Sawyer † *Samuel Sterns *Sandman / Flint Marko *Sasquatch / Walter Langkowski *Satana *Satannish the Supreme *Sauron / Karl Lykos *Scanner / Sarah Ryall *Scarlet Witch / Wanda Maximoff *Scream / Donna Diego *Scythe *Sebastian Derik *Sebastian Shaw *Selene *Senator Devi Deol † *Senator Randolph Cherryh *Senator Robert Kelly *Senator Stern *Sentry 459 *Sergeant Brett Mahoney *Sergeant Stan Carter *Seth Dormer † *Shades / Hernan Alvarez *Shadow King / Amahl Farouk *Shaman / Michael Twoyoungmen *Shameek Smith † *Shane Henson † *Shanna the She-Devil / Shanna O'Hara *Shannon *Sha Shan Nguyen *Shatterstar / Horseman of War / Gaveedra Seven *She-Hulk / Jennifer Walters *Shirley Benson *Shocker / Herman Schultz *Shou-Lao the Undying *Shuri *Sif *Silvermane / Silvio Manfredi *Silver Sable / Silver Manfredi *Silver Samurai / Keniuchio Harada *Sin / Sinthea Schmidt *Siryn / Theresa Cassidy *Slingshot / Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez *Smasher / Isabel Kane *Snowbird / Narya *Soledad Temple *Songbird / Melissa Gold *Sowande / White Hat † *Speed / Thomas Shepherd *Spider-Man / Peter Parker *Spider-Woman / Jessica Drew *Spiral / Rita Wayword *Spot / Johnathon Ohnn *Stan Lee *Star-Lord / Peter Quill *Stature / Cassandra Lang *Steel Serpent / Davos *Stephanie Malick † *Stephen Hawking *Steve Danvers *Steven Lang *Stick † *Stone *Storm / Ororo Munroe *Stryfe *Sugar *Sugar Man *Sunil Bakshi † *Sunspot / Roberto da Costa *Super-Skrull / Kl'rt *Supreme Intelligence *Surtur *Suvik Senyaka *Swordsman / Jacques Duquesne T *T-Fleek / Tia Fitzgerald *Tactical Force *Tanner Evans *Tashi *Taskmaster / Tony Masters *Taylor Swift *Ted Kennedy *Thanos *The Clairvoyant / Agent John Garrett † *The Collector / Taneleer Tivan *The Hood / Parker Robbins *The Other *Thing / Ben Grimm *Thomas Ward *Thor *Thor Girl *Thunderball / Eliot Franklin *Tick Tock *Tigra / Greer Grant *Tin Man / Owen Backes *Tinkerer / Phineas Mason *Titanium Man / Boris Bullski *Toad / Mortimer Toynbee *Tommy † *Tone *Torgo *Torment / James Roger *Trevor Cole / Riot *Trevor Slattery *Trickshot *Triton *Turk Barrett U *Ultron † *Ulysses Cain *Umar *Una † *Union Jack / Brian Falsworth *Union Jack / Lieutenant Montgomery Falsworth † *Unus the Untouchable / Gunther Bain V *Valinor *Valkyrie *Vanessa Marianna † *Vapor / Ann Darnell *Vector / Simon Utrecht *Venom / Scorpion / Dark Spider-Man / MacDonald Gargan *Vertigo *Victor Mancha *Vinatos *Vin-Tak *Viper / Ophelia Sarkissian *Volstagg the Voluminous † *Vulture / Adrian Toomes W *Wah-Keen *Wallflower / Laurie Collins *Walter Lawson † *Ward Meachum *Warpath / James Proudstar *Warren Worthington Jr. *Wasp / Janet van Dyne *Wendell Levi *Wendell Rand † *Werewolf by Night / Jack Russell *Werner von Strucker *Whiplash / Ivan Vanko *White Tiger / Ava Ayala *Wiccan / William Kaplan *Wilfredo "Chico" Diaz Jr. *Will Adams *Will Daniels † *Winter Soldier / Sgt. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes *W'Kabi *Wolverine / Logan / James Howlett *Wonder Man / Simon Williams *Wong *Wrecker / Dirk Garthwaite X *Xavin *X-Ray / James Darnell Y *Yelena Belova / Dark Widow *Ymir *Yondu Udonta *Yusuf Khan Z *Zabu *Zandow the Strongman / Jerome Zandow † *Zeus *Zip *Zoe Zimmer *Zzzax Locations * Afghanistan ** Gulmira * Afterlife * Algeria ** Algiers * Antartica ** Savage Land * Arctic Circle ** Hydra base * Atlantic Ocean * Atlantis * Australia ** Sydney * Austria ** Krausberg ** Eastern Alps * Bahrain ** Manama * Belarus ** Zloda * Belgium ** Bruges * Bermuda Triangle * Bora Bora * Brazil ** Rio de Janeiro ** Nova Roma * Budapest * Cambodia * Canada ** Alberta *** "Providence" ** Baffin Island ** British Columbia *** Bella Coola *** Vancouver ** Ontario *** Toronto * China ** Hong Kong ** Hunan Province *Chitauri base * Colombia ** Bogota * Cuba ** Havana *** Barbershop Headquarters ** Abel Santamaria * Dubai * Egypt ** Cairo * England ** London *** Braddock Manor *** Royal Holloway, University of London *** The Thames ** Amesbury, Wiltshire *** Stonehenge ** Milton Keynes Prison * Fiji * Finow * France ** Paris ** Lucerne * Genosha ** Hammer Bay * Germany ** Augsburg ** Berlin ** Nuremburg ** Stuttgart * Greece ** Mykonos * Greenland * Guantanamo Bay * Guatemala * Indian Ocean * India ** Calcutta ** Mumbai * Ireland * Italy ** Rome ** Azzano ** Milan ** Verona * Iwo Jima * Japan ** Okinawa ** Tsuken Island * K'un-Lun * Latveria ** Castle Doom * Lemuria * Lithuania * Madagascar * Madripoor * Malta ** Valletta * Mexico ** Mexico City ** Chiapas ** Tijuana * Monaco * Morocco ** Marrakech ** Casablanca * Norway ** Oslo *** World Internet Hub ** Tønsberg ** Trillemarka National Park * Pakistan * Peru ** Lima ** Llactapata Archaeological Site ** Iquitos * Poland * Portugal ** Chaves ** Faro ** Lisbon * Puerto Rico ** San Juan *** Fort of San Cristobal * Russia ** Moscow *** White House (Moscow) ** Red Room ** Siberia ** Caucasus Mountains ** Volga River * Sarajevo * Scotland ** Muir Island * Serbia ** Belgrade * Seychelles * Shanghai * S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy * S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier * Slingshot * Sokovia ** Baron Strucker's fortress *** Hydra Research Facility * South Africa ** Johannesburg * South Korea ** Seoul *** U-Gin Research Facility * Spain ** Seville * Sri Lanka * Subterranea * Sweden ** Stockholm * Switzerland ** Bern * Syria * Tahiti * Tanzania * Thailand ** Phuket * The Cube * The Fridge * The Guest House * The Hub * The Playground * The Retreat * The Sandbox * Transia * Tuscany * Ukraine ** Kiev * United States of America ** Alaska *** Barrow ** Arizona ** California *** Death Valley *** Oakland *** Los Angeles **** Ruthie's Skillet **** Stark Industries **** TCL Chinese Theater **** Union Station *** Malibu **** Tony Stark's Malibu Mansion ***** Hall of Armor **** Neptune Net Bar *** Palo Alto **** Cybertek Corporate Headquarters *** San Francisco **** Golden Gate Bridge **** Graymalkin Industries **** Hellfire Club **** Utopia Island ** Colorado *** Barnroof Point *** The Vault ** Connecticut *** New Haven ** Edwards Air Force Base ** Florida *** Everglades *** Miami **** Santa Maria de las Flores *** Pensacola *** South Beach ** Georgia *** Athens *** Atlanta *** Macon *** South Ossetia ** Havenworth Federal Penitentiary ** Hawaii *** Kauai *** Oahu ** Hoboken ** Illinois *** Chicago ** Indiana *** Muncie ** Iowa ** Maryland *** Baltimore *** Bethesda ** Massachusetts *** Boston *** Plymouth ** Missouri ** Mojave Desert *** Project P.E.G.A.S.U.S. Facility ** Nevada *** Las Vegas **** Caesar's Palace **** Hellfire Club *** Rosie's Desert Oasis ** New Jersey *** Camp Lehigh *** Paramus ** New Mexico *** Alamogordo *** Puente Antiguo **** Isabela's Diner **** Smith Motors ** New York *** Brooklyn **** Brooklyn Bridge **** Coney Island *** Curt Connors' Home *** New York City **** Attilan **** Avengers Mansion **** Baxter Building **** Brooklyn Bridge **** Columbia Law School **** Daily Bugle Building **** Dockyard **** East Harlem **** Empire State Building ***** Hydra Base **** Financial District **** Flushing Meadow Park ***** Stark Expo **** Griffith Hotel **** Harlem **** Hellfire Club **** Hell's Kitchen ***** Fogwell's Gym ***** Josie's Bar ***** Matt Murdock's Apartment ***** Metro-General Hospital ***** Nelson and Murdock Law Office ***** Saint Agnes Orphanage ***** Scene Contempo Gallery **** Midtown High School **** Osborn Manor **** OsCorp ***** OsCorp Building ***** OsCorp Labs **** Queensboro Bridge **** The Raft **** Rockefeller Center **** Saint Patrick's Cathedral **** Sanctum Sanctorum **** Stacy Apartment **** Stark Tower **** Statue of Liberty **** Times Square **** United Nations Headquarters **** Worthington Industries *** Queens **** Forest Hills ***** Aunt May's House *** Rhinebeck *** Ryker's Island *** Upstate New York **** Saint Bénézet Retirement Care *** Westchester County **** Ravencroft Institute **** Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ** Ohio *** Cincinnati *** Cleveland *** Muskingum County **** Brynmore Psychiatric Facility *** University of Ohio ** Oregon *** Portland ** Pennsylvania *** Philadelphia *** Wrigley ** Ravencroft Institute for the Criminally Insane ** Tennessee *** Rose Hill ** Texas *** Austin *** Dallas ** Utah *** Batesville **** Roxxon Gas Station ** Virginia *** Alexandria *** Arlington **** Pentagon *** Willowdale **** Culver University ** Washington, D.C. *** Capitol Building *** Lincoln Memorial Reflecting Pool *** Potomac Plaza **** Potomac River ***** Triskelion *** Robert F. Kennedy Department of Justice Building *** Smithsonian Institution *** Washington Monument *** White House ** West Virginia *** Culver University ** Wisconsin *** Manitowoc **** Manitowoc High School *** Milwaukee ** Wyoming * Wakanda * Warsaw * Zagreb Extra-terrestrial Locations * Counter-Earth * Hala * Knowhere ** The Collector's Museum * Kosmos * Krelar * Kyln * Mojo World * Moon ** Blue Area of the Moon * Morag ** Temple of Morag * The Peak * Saturn ** Titan * Sanctuary * Xandar Nine Realms # Muspelheim # Alfheim # Vanaheim # Asgard ## City of Asgard ### Odin's Vault ## Bifrost ## Heimdall's Observatory # Midgard / Earth # Jotunheim # Nidavellir # Svartalfheim # Niflheim * Other realms: ** Nornheim ** Hel ** Heven ** Valhalla Extra-dimensional Locations * Dark Dimension * Hell * Limbo * Microverse * Negative Zone * Olympus Category:Realities Category:Earth-1010 Category:Bridgetterocks Category:Published Realities